


De bleu et d'or

by AngelChu



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst (but with an happy conclusion), Just my babys together again, M/M, Theon thank you for everything, Yes I'm late, and an happy ending for my otp, and dead inside, but he's with Robb again and that's beautiful, i'm going to miss my cinnamon roll, mention of past torture, mention of ramsay, who is his own warning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelChu/pseuds/AngelChu
Summary: La mort a les yeux bleus et Theon n'est plus bien sûr de savoir à qui ils appartiennent.





	De bleu et d'or

**Author's Note:**

> Oui je suis en retard et il y a déjà plein de textes de ce genre mais de 1) Mieux vaut tard que jamais, de 2) Il n'y aura jamais trop d'hommages pour ce petit kraken héroïque et de 3) Bah j'avais quand même envie de le faire. Voilà c'est une raison suffisante.  
> Donc un texte sur mes deux personnages préférés et mon OTP, Je pense en écrire d'autres sur eux, parce que mon Dieu je les adore !  
> Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes qui ont dû se perdre là-dedans.
> 
> Ah oui et, même si c'est plutôt évident en fait, spoil de l'épisode 3 de la saison 8 !
> 
> (Theon on t'aime, profite de ton repos mérité, tu t'es bien battu.)

 

_Theon, tu es un homme bon._

 

C’est un sentiment étrange qui s’empare de Theon quand il charge le Roi de la Nuit. Un mélange de fierté et de gratitude débordante qui vient se mêler à la violente réalisation de sa mort prochaine.

Il n’a aucun regret – comment pourrait-il ? Il a obtenu bien plus que tout ce qu’il aurait osé demander. Ces mots sonnent comme une délivrance, un cadeau d’adieu inestimable de la part de celui dont il a rêvé du pardon pendant des mois avant de décider qu’il n’en était pas digne et qu’il ne l’entendrait jamais,

Theon a tellement prit à Bran, aux Stark, alors même qu’eux lui ont tant donné.

Pourtant il sait au fond de lui, sous son besoin de rédemption et l’espoir d’être à nouveau reconnu par cette famille, qu’il y a un peu de peur mêlée à ça, une appréhension qui vient faire trembler ses mains contre sa lance, car au bout de cette course, ce qui l’attend c’est la douleur, le froid, la fin.

« Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir », Yara en rirait – et peut-être qu’elle le pleurera quand elle apprendra, au moins un peu. Theon espère que non, pour rien au monde il ne veut être responsable du malheur de sa sœur.

Il n’y a pas d’autre issue, la mort l’attend, lui tend les bras, et lui se jette à corps perdu dans cette étreinte finale. Il n’y a rien d‘autre qu’il puisse faire.

Et puis au fond combien de fois a-t-il imaginé une fin où il mourrait pour ceux à qui il tient tant ? Il n’aurait jamais cru ce vœu réalisable et pourtant il est là, protégeant Bran, vivant ses derniers instants dans le bois sacré.

Il a les joues ruisselantes de larmes qu’il retient depuis trop longtemps, de joie, de peine, de nostalgie, de gratitude et de tellement d’émotion qu’il a finit par oublier. Sa gorge le brûle, sa vision est troublée et il a l’impression que sa poitrine s’apprête à exploser. Mais il ne s’arrête pas.

Il ne peut pas, il n’a pas le droit. Pas après tout ce qu’il a fait.

Il charge pour Sansa, qui lui a tout pardonné et qui lui a rappelé qui il était. Il charge pour Bran, qui lui adressé ses mots qui tournoient dans sa tête. Il charge pour Arya qui est devenue la guerrière qu’elle rêvait d’être petite. Il charge pour Ned qui l’a élevé et qui lui a donné plus d’affection qu’il n’en aura jamais reçu de son père.

Il charge pour Robb, pour ce pardon qu’il ne lui donnera jamais et qui l’empêche de trouver le sommeil.

Il y a un premier bruit, celui de sa lance qui se brise sous la poigne du Roi de la Nuit, puis une douleur vive lu transperce la poitrine si rapidement qu’il n’a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Qu’il est en train de mourir.

C’est douloureux et glacé et effrayant, le noir qui vient tacheter sa vue, le goût âpre du sang dans sa bouche et cette sensation de déchirure qui traverse tout son corps.

La mort a les yeux bleus et il n’est plus bien sûr de savoir à qui ils appartiennent.

Mais il n’est plus attaché sur une croix, à sentir qu’on lui arrache les ongles, il n’est ni sur le sol dur et froid d’une cage, entouré par des chiens qu’on menace de lâcher sur lui si il n’obéit pas. Il est chez lui, sous les feuilles rouges qu’il a toujours trouvé si belles, à l’endroit où reposent tellement de souvenirs aux côtés des Stark, aux côtés de Robb.

Finalement ça n’est pas si mal, il a connu bien pire.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Et puis le noir, les ténèbres qui viennent s’emparer de tout le reste, et enfin la souffrance s’arrête.

 

~*~*~

 

Lorsqu’il se réveille, le silence lui paraît assourdissant tant il contraste avec le bruit des armes et les cris qui l’entouraient quelques minutes auparavant.

 

Pas un bruit ne lui parvient, tout paraît calme et figé, comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Il ouvre les yeux lentement, tentant de s’habituer à la douce lumière qui tombe sur son visage avec irrégularité, filtrée par les feuilles des arbres - mais ne devrait-il pas faire nuit ? Le soleil qui lui réchauffe agréablement le corps semble indiquer que non, pourtant il a le sentiment que la couleur dorée qui teinte le feuille par endroit est étrange et qu’il ne devrait pouvoir contempler que le reflet de la lune sur la neige blanche.

Sauf qu’il n’est pas allongé sur de la neige.

Non, là c’est doux,chaud et agréable, ça lui rappelle les matins où il s’enroulait dans sa couette en refusant de penser au moment où il faudrait se lever et laisser ses pieds rencontrer le sol de pierre froid avant de se préparer pour s’occuper d’Arya, Rickon et Bran.

 

_Bran !?_

 

Theon se relève brusquement, le haut de son corps se décolle de là où il reposait – c’était confortable pourtant – et il tourne la tête frénétiquement à la recherche du garçon. Il a besoin de le voir, de savoir si il est vivant, si le Roi de la Nuit est vaincu…

La panique compresse sa poitrine et l’empêche de respirer, il a le corps engourdi et ses yeux volent tellement rapidement d’un point à un autre qu’il ne voit rien de plus qu’un amas flou de vert, de marron et de gris.

 

_Quest-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?_

 

Et où est-il ? Il devrait se trouver dans le bois sacré, sous les feuilles rouges de l’arbre-cœur,en pleine nuit, avec sa lance et ses hommes.

A-t-il échoué ? Peut-être que tout ça n’a pas empêché Bran de se faire tuer au final.

 

_Non, non, non !_

 

Parce que c’est impossible, il ne peut pas avoir laissé faire ça, il ne peut pas avoir été impuissant une fois de plus ! Il refuse de se dire qu’il a laissé sa dernière chance de faire quelque chose de bien s’envoler en fumée, à l’image du corps sans vie du dernier fils des Stark qui pourrait tout aussi bien avoir fini sur le bûcher mortuaire des victimes de la Grande Guerre.

 

Sa respiration se bloque et il recommence à gesticuler le haut de son corps dans un élan de panique – il est toujours assis, ses jambes lui paraissent tellement lourdes, comme après une trop longue nuit de sommeil.

 

Soudain, son coude percute quelque chose de mou un peu en dessous de lui et un grognement vient rompre le silence.

 

Theon sursaute, se fige et réalise qu’il est adossé à quelque chose de moelleux, chaud et duveteux, et qu’il aurait dû se dire dès le départ que le sol lui paraissait ridiculement confortable.

En baissant la tête, il tombe sur deux yeux jaunes grands ouverts qui le fixe avec curiosité. Incrédule, il est à peine capable de laisser échapper un murmure d’une voix enrouée.

 

« Vent Gris ? »

 

Il entend un soupir derrière lui et il est à nouveau paralysé, dans l’incapacité de faire le moindre geste pour se retourner.

 

« Tu es en avance. »

 

La voix est grave, douce et elle ravive à elle seule tellement de souvenirs, de joie et de douleur mêlées.

Mais plus important encore, ça fait une éternité que Theon ne l’a pas entendue autrement que déformée par d’horribles cauchemars.

Il se sent toujours incapable de bouger autre chose que ses yeux, de droite à gauche toujours, pour déterminer où il est exactement. Le mur de pierres en face de lui et les arbres qui projettent leur ombres sur les nuances de gris lui indiquent qu’il se trouve à l’arrière du château de Winterfell. Sauf que la dernière fois qu’il y est venu l’obscurité reignait, la neige craquait sous ses pas et la menace des marcheurs blancs faisait claquer ses dents au même titre que le froid sec de cette nuit d’hiver inquiétante et glaciale.

À présent, le soleil illumine l’édifice de sa lueur dorée et la chaleur d’un après midi d’été enveloppe son corps – il porte tout de même une cape bordée de fourrure, le Nord ne connaît pas les fortes chaleurs.

Une fois l’observation finie, sa tête est comme envahie par un brouillard blanc et épais qui occulte tout, l’empêchant de formuler une seule pensée. Même la possibilité d’une fuite ne lui vient pas à l’esprit et il reste juste là, le dos contre la fourrure de Vent Gris et la tête à la fois trop pleine et trop vide.

Que doit-il faire d’abord ? S’excuser ? Vérifier que Robb se porte bien ? Demander si quelqu’un sait ce qu’il est advenu de Bran ? Juste partir, fuir comme il sait si bien le faire ?

Dans le champ de bataille de ses pensées, il distingue un bruit, celui de pas qui se rapprochent.

Mais trop tard, avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, Robb est devant lui, s’agenouille et Theon sent tout l’air contenu dans ses poumons être expulsé de son corps. Parce que c’est une chose d’entendre une voix qui nous est parfois revenue la nuit, c’en est une autre de voir un visage que des semaines de tortures ont rendu flou et indistinct.

Pourtant c’est bien Robb qui se tient devant lui.

Robb et ses yeux bleus et doux, comme les fleurs dont Sansa faisait des couronnes enfant, ses boucles auburn et désordonnées dans lesquels Theon voudrait enfouir ses mains, là maintenant, ses lèvres dont il a rêvé pendant tellement longtemps.

Et surtout, surtout, Robb qui est vivant.

C’est tellement irréel comme scène, ça paraît impossible de revoir l’aîné des Stark avec la tête en place et la poitrine qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration.

Le plus âgé a l’impression de s’être changé en statue de marbre tant il ne sait pas comment réagir.

Parce que ce n’est pas un souvenir lointain auquel il s’accroche, ni une chimère causée par la douleur – de tout façon même dans ces moments-là il ne savait pas quoi dire.

 

« Je... », il commence, mais il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il doit dire après.

 

Il y a tellement de choses qui se bousculent dans sa tête, des sourires partagés après un entraînement un peu plus fatiguant qu’à l’accoutumée, des moqueries amicales, des rires chaleureux. Et l’annonce d’une mort – autant celle de Robb que la sienne au fond, parce que le Theon qui a grandit chez les Stark est mort il y a longtemps déjà, en même temps que le Roi du Nord – suivie de pardons incessants murmurés dans le vide aux ombres qui dansaient sur le mur la nuit à Fort-Terreur. Et Ramsay qui riait tellement fort quand il le voyait fixer la poussière accumulée dans un coin de la pièce avec des larmes plein les yeux.

 

 _C’est ta faute tu sais ?_ Sa voix froide se détache encore distinctement dans sa tête.

 

Une plainte se bloque dans sa gorge. Il a tellement à dire, mais en a-t-il seulement le droit ? Ce pardon il le désire plus que tout au monde, plus qu’il ne désirait régner un jour sur les Îles de Fer, plus qu’il ne désirait se défaire de l’emprise de Ramsay, plus qu’il ne désirait protéger Bran au péril de sa vie.

Mais les Dieux ne lui accorderont pas, il le sait, et Robb n’est peut-être là que pour lui rappeler ses pêchers et lui offrir sa place dans les Sept Enfers.

Mais Robb est un homme bon et juste, comme Ned, et prévenant, comme Catelyn, et Theon sent plus qu’il ne voit une main chaude se poser contre sa joue et la seconde d’après les yeux couleurs de ciel se sont ancrés dans les siens.

 

« Tout va bien, le cauchemar a cessé. »

 

Son sourire n’a jamais été aussi beau et tendre. Il y a comme quelque chose qui se rompt dans la poitrine du fer-né et une chaleur d’après-midi d’été qui s’y répand, comme si son cœur s’était forgé une carapace de glace et qu’elle se mettait un fondre sous le soleil et les boucles auburns.

Et soudain les yeux de Theon se remplissent de larmes et il est incapable de les retenir. Il éclate en sanglots incontrôlables et tout son corps est secoué de tremblements, comme si toutes ses années de souffrances et de regrets trouvaient enfin un exutoire.

 

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Tellement, tellement désolé... »

 

Sa voix est déformée par les pleurs qu’il retient depuis si longtemps, il est comme libéré d’un poids qui lui pèse depuis que Ramsay lui a annoncé le sort de celui qu’il a toujours aimé, avec un sourire cruel et un rire mal dissimulé dans sa voix. Ses mots ont enfin trouver celui qui devait les recevoir et ailleurs que dans un cauchemar où une tête décapitée hante son corps brisé et malade.

 

« Pardon de t’avoir trahi. Pardon d’avoir tué ces enfants. Pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour essayer de te protéger. Pardon de t’avoir laissé mourir. »

 

En cet instant, Theon Greyjoy n’est plus qu’un flot de larmes et de paroles maladroites empreintes de tristesse.

Mais Robb continue de sourire.

 

« Tout est pardonné depuis longtemps. »

 

Sans qu’il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, le soulagement qui l’avait étreint quelques secondes avant disparaît d’un coup.

 

_Il ment, tes excuses qui les acceptera ?_

 

Et il ne sait même plus si c’est la voix de Ramsay ou la sienne qui résonne vicieusement dans sa tête.

Alors c’est tout ? Robb balayerait d’un revers de main les horreurs que Theon a fait subir aux Stark sans hésiter, avec son sourire bienveillant et ses belles paroles ?

Non, il n’y croit pas.

Il ne le mérite pas.

Il n’existe pas de monde où Theon a droit au bonheur. Pas lui, le traître, le lâche, le mauvais ami, le faux frère.

Impossible, quelle farce grossière ce serait. Digne des romans mièvres et stupides que Sansa lisait quand elle n’avait pas encore connu Port-Réal.

Sauf que lui veut désespérément y croire, et c’est bien là le plus douloureux.

Plus qu’un souhait, entendre ses mots était presque devenu un besoin, quelque chose de vital. Il a toujours cru en Robb, vu en lui le roi dont le Nord a besoin, le dirigeant incontesté, fort, courageux et valeureux, généreux et protecteur.

Et peut-être bien que sa trahison n’était rien de plus qu’un « regarde moi, je suis là ! » hurlé vainement à celui dont il pensait perdre l’attention et la considération dans cette guerre nouvelle et ravageuse.

Peut-être qu’il aurait suffit de quelques mots murmurés au détour d’un couloir de pierre, pour expier des sentiments trop forts qui ne pouvaient qu’être destructeur pour eux.

Quand Theon y repense, un « je t’aime » aurait peut-être changé bien des choses.

 

_C’est de l’amour tu penses ? Et quoi, lui t’aurait aimé en retour ? Idiot._

 

Un nouveau sanglot lui échappe. Il voudrait juste faire taire la voix dans sa tête à coup de poings et de pierres pour que plus jamais elle ne lui fasse si mal. Il en a juste assez de se détester un peu plus chaque jour et d’être incapable de se pardonner. C’est un sentiment horrible qui lui vrille le cœur et les tripes, lui donne la nausée et -

 

Et puis plus rien, la voix se tait.

Robb l’a prit dans s’est bras.

Sans prévenir – ou peut-être qu’il ne l’a juste pas entendu. En quelques secondes Theon se retrouve entouré de deux bras puissants dans un mélange de fourrures, de boucles et de rayons de soleil. Un étreinte qui a vite fait de chasser toutes ses pensées noires et étouffantes.

C’est chaud et doux et familier et incroyablement réconfortant.

 

« Tout est oublié je te dis. »

 

Robb a une odeur de vieux cuir, de feu de cheminée et de maison. Theon veut rester là pour toujours.

En un geste des années de séparations et de manque transparaissent. Un peu de regrets peut-être et une once de frustration. Mais pas la moindre trace de colère.

Le fer-né a atterrit sur le haut duveteux de la cape et il a l’impression d’être sur un oreiller. C’est confortable comme une soirée au coin du feu, c’est plein d’images et de souvenirs.

Peut-être qu’il avait juste besoin des bras de Robb pour enfin se sentir bien.

En entendant cette respiration lente et ce cœur qui bat près de son oreille, ça paraît impossible de s’en vouloir encore, parce que si le Roi du Nord pardonne – pour de vrai – alors on ne peut qu’accepter.

C’est comme un sort jeté sur lui ou un doux rêve, il a suffit d’un geste pour que l’espace d’un instant, tout soit derrière eux. Le Jeune Loup a toujours eu beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur lui. Et peut-être que Theon trouve que c’est une bonne chose maintenant que sa tête repose sur son torse et que sa respiration s’est calmée.

Il pourrait rester comme ça pour l’éternité. Juste eux derrière le château, leurs corps enlacés et des souvenirs d’après-midi heureux pleins la tête.

Mais Robb finit par rompre leur étreinte – et qu’est-ce qu’il fait froid hors de ses bras.

Il sourit un peu plus, les yeux brillants, et il rit comme un gamin.

 

« Par tous les Dieux qu’est ce que tu m’as manqué ! »

 

Et Theon rit aussi, avec une joie mêlée à sa voix encore enrouée par les pleurs, et il ne sait même pas pourquoi. C’est de la joie, de la tristesse, de la nostalgie, du soulagement. Juste un trop plein de bonheur et lui qui se décide à voir la lumineuse vérité face à lui.

Robb est là, à nouveau.

Et c’est lui qui saute à son cou quelques secondes après, désireux de retrouver la chaleur de son étreinte. Ils chutent tous deux à terre, toujours secoués par les rires et les pleurs. On dirait deux enfants. Deux enfants de nouveau ensembles, leurs corps entremêlés sur l’herbe verte de ce début d’été.

Vent Gris jappe joyeusement derrière mais ils l’entendent à peine, perdus dans le regard de l’autre, les yeux embués de larmes.

 

« Bon retour chez toi », souffle Robb lorsqu’il s’est un peu calmé.

 

Sa voix résonne doucement au milieu des arbres, sous le ciel clair et le soleil doré.

Theon pleure à nouveau – s’est-il seulement arrêté ? - mais ce sont des larmes de joies qui roulent sur ses joues pour s’échouer sur celles du roi.

Tout va bien maintenant, il est loin de tout ce qui a pu lui faire du mal et il se noie de nouveau dans ce regard bleu.

Les regrets reviendrons, les souvenirs aussi, il le sait. Il ne pourra jamais rien effacer car la douleur l’a comme marqué au fer rouge.

Mais Robb est là maintenant. Alors tout ira bien. Parce que son pardon lui a été accordé et qu’ils sont de nouveau réunis.

Il y aura quelqu’un pour le réveiller les nuits trop dures, quelqu’un pour arrêter ses pleurs et écouter ses souvenirs de l’enfer qu’il a longtemps été persuadé de mériter – mais il en doute maintenant. Il y aura quelqu’un pour se rendormir avec lui, sous les draps chaud et doux de Winterfell. Il n’est plus seul.

Alors Theon ne dit rien quand le Jeune Loup pose à nouveau une main sur sa joue. Il ne dit rien quand il le regarde comme il regarderait la plus belle chose au monde.

Il ne dit rien quand il pose ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser au goût de miel, de sel et de soleil. Mais il a l’impression que sa poitrine va exploser. Il ne s’est ironiquement jamais senti aussi vivant.

Entre deux embrassades empreintes de larmes et baignées de lumière il murmure.

 

« C’est bon d’être rentré. »

 


End file.
